Moments in Time
by Child of Dawn
Summary: Moments in Time is going to be a series of one shot that take place during the 19 years of the end of DH if you have not read it yet please do not read my story. Also I would like reviews but no flames!
1. April 1998

This story is a series of one-shots that takes place in the 19 years between the last chapter and the epilogue. Also I do not own rights to Harry Potter so the characters are not mine.

* * *

Measurements of time seemed to cease to exist to Harry; it could have been minutes that past or it could have been hours. However, the reality was that it was only little more than the first and a lot less of the second and Harry felt that he could not have marked the difference. He had barely eaten the sandwich that Kreacher left for him when he caved into the call of comfort his bed offered. As his head it the pillow he sank into the warmth of his bed on the top of Gryffindor tower and drifted to sleep without a thought in his head because he was too tired to dream.

After a nameless amount of time passed it wasn't dreams that began to over take his mind but memories that appeared while his slept. The memories that appeared before him were both good and bad, and much like watching his own life happen all over again. It wasn't until the familiar scent of flowers; that he had come to secretly acknowledge to himself as the most exotic smell in world, infiltrated his senses that he began to dream. It made his memory of a warm sunny day under a willow at Hogwarts turn suddenly heated with the all too coveted red head that had taken up many of his thoughts of late. Harry couldn't pin point a one time he began to fall in love with Ginny; but he knew for certain that he began to see her and respect her as more than Ron's little sister when he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Working with her in the D.A made him see that she would perhaps be one of the strongest witches he would ever know in heart and magic.

He was awoken from his wonderful dream by the sudden shift in his bed. Being still paranoid from the war the suddenness in which he awoke caused him to bolt up and knock Ginny off the edge of his bed. A few moments past before he had realized what happened and who was now on the floor. He jumped out of the bed to help her up and was surprised by her reaction to scoot away from him on the floor. "Ginny?" his voice being barely above a whisper due to utter exhaustion and worry; his heart began to brake as he saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. "Ginny", his voice went even softer as he reached out to her again but was again denied.

Instead he stood up as she got to her own feet and was taken off guard as tears began to fall from her eyes and in a blind fury she shoved him as hard as she could into the nightstand next to his bed causing a loud bang as it hit the wall. "No!" she screamed causing the whole room to wake up all too suddenly in a panic and look to the site of Ginny punching Harry over and over as tears an down her face. "You ran off to face him alone. You didn't say anything to anyone. You just left! What the hell is the matter with you, you stupid git?"After the fifth punch her fist became less forceful and turned feeble and shortly after she sank into him and let her tears continue to fall as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny, what the hell are you…." A confused pale faced Ron was cut off by a sleepy Hermione grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bed they had shared for the past two hours. Having finally admitted to each other what everyone had known all long they now found themselves to be inseparable since the battle.

Sleepily she spoke, "Come on Ron I think it is time for lunch". She practically had to drag Ron out of the room as he seemed unsure if he should really leave Harry and Ginny along; and he thought he had heard Hermione say something about giving them privacy. Severely irritated, the other occupants grabbed their blankets and pillows allowing several inappropriate words to slip from their mouths as they made their way out the door. As the door shut he could have sworn he heard Neville say he wished he had stabbed him with the sword instead of the Snake.

Harry held Ginny several more minutes before her tears began to slow and she pulled away from him. He hadn't planned on having to relive everything so soon after it ended. He had however planned on Ginny being the first of whom he told; so he guessed as he grabbed his wand off the now crooked nightstand and murmured "Muffliato" that now was as good as ever to start over.

"Ginny, please" he started cautiously as he placed his hands on her arms, but even after the tears she was still angry it seemed as she jerked away again.

"No, I don't want to here some excuse about you having to do it alone. You always try to go it alone and I never took any stock in that stupid prophecy. You didn't have to do it alone. Why can't you just accept people want to be around you and that people want to help you? Almost everyone here risked their lives for you last night and for what? Some died; Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and for what? For you to turn yourself in and die! How could you do it Harry? How could you leave us behind like that? How..." her voice cracked as tears took over again. "How could you leave me like that? I…we…thought you were dead". Ginny seem reduced to tears once again as she slipped to the floor.

Harry didn't dare touch her, but instead fell beside her. His thoughts were swimming in his head and fear consumed him. All her pain right now, being cause by him. He didn't know what words were going to come out of his mouth when it opened but his mouth did open and he began to speak.

"The prophecy was real", he stated quietly. She looked up shocked and ready to reply but he put his hand up much in the fashion Dumbledore had done to him many of times to stopped her. "No, you had your turn now you need to listen to me because there is allot I never told you. At first it was because you were just Ron's sister but even as you became my friend I still didn't tell you. Then when I realized that I was falling for you I never told you to protect you. So now I'm going to tell you everything even what I've never told Ron and Hermione, and then if you still are mad at me; well at least you know the truth". He took it as a good sign that she just stared at him without speaking.

Harry had meant everything when he had said so he decided to start at the beginning as he knew it; the day Hagrid showed up and told him who he was. There was so much Ginny didn't know about him and now more than ever he knew that if they were ever going to make it she needed to know everything. So he told and told. He even decided to tell some of the things that maybe weren't so important like they used to make of Hermione before they became friends, Fred and George giving Harry a toilet seat as a get well gift( at which she laughed), and about seeing Sirius out the Dursley's before the Night Bus arrived.

She gasped at some things, looked confused allot, but thankfully he thought she had yet to speak. Some parts he saw the distinct look of anger in her eyes but would then vanish shortly after. By the time he arrived to the point of learning about the Horcruxes Harry's voice had grown Horace and Ginny had began crying again. Everyone had left over 3 hours ago and had wondered where they had gone but were glad they had not yet returned. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He didn't want to continue yet. "Please speak to me Gin".

"How can someone do that to their soul? Destroy it like that?"

"I guess someone that doesn't really have one or thinks so little of the importance of their soul".

"Harry, I'm sorry I know that you have been through so much more than I have and I…" before she could finish he cut her off again.

"There's still a lot more Gin, please just let me get through it". She nodded and he continued. When he got the point where he and Ron had fought and Ron had left he had to stop because she had jumped up and started making towards the door.

"I'll kill him" she spat venomously.

"Ginny please, it wasn't really him shortly after Hermione and I realized it was the necklace that was the problem. Please I…I need to finish this because…because if I stop I might not by able to finish it". Ginny made a very indignant gesture and murmured something about getting him later before turning around and returning to Harry's side. "Thank you". By the time Harry had finished explaining Snape's memory and what he had intended on doing another hour had past and Ginny had cried beyond tears and was reduced to dry sobs.

"But..but how could Dumbledore d..o…do that. H…e…he raised you like a lamb for sla…ugh..tr".

"I'm not mad at him Ginny. I think I understand why he did it. I think he knew that if I learned to soon than I would have given myself up prematurely and also I would not have had the chance to enjoy life with the ones I had grown to love if I knew I was going to have to die three years ago. To be honest it was easy to accept" Ginny looked horrified. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean I think apart of me knew it was going to have to be that way. The hard part was walking out there and.. and not being able to tell you all that I'd miss you and I wanted so much to tell you that I loved you but I couldn't. Cause I knew that if I stopped to talk to you than I wouldn't have been able to do it because I would want to stay with you forever and I knew I couldn't do that". Ginny nodded, she finally understood why he did it, but it wasn't enough he wanted her to know the rest. So he told her about speaking to Neville and figuring out the snitch. He told her about walking to his death with his parents, Sirius, and Lupin. He told her how his last thought was of that kiss on his birthday and of her. She was biting her lips trying to suppress more sobs when he started talking about King's Cross.

"To be honest it took awhile to get that the thing in the corner was Voldemort and when Dumbledore told me about his past and about his beliefs I just couldn't be mad at him. Then he told me I had a choice to go back. I chose it. But it didn't really work the way I hoped because coming back I knew I was going to have to play dead for a few minutes until the right moment hit. However when I came back they were playing with my body to make sure I was dead and all the deatheaters were still there plus the snake was still alive so I couldn't do anything. When they had Hagrid pick me up and carry me to the school it took all I had not to tell him I was alive but I knew he would have blown it. It was even worse when I heard you scream because I couldn't do anything to let anyone know I was alive without getting killed again.

"When I followed everyone inside I realized that my willingness to die for everyone probably saved allot of lives because Voldemorts curses wouldn't stick to anyone. When we reached the hall I saw that curse that almost hit you and started charging at Bellatrix but I stopped when I saw your mum. Man she was bloody brilliant. Than the rest of the battle you saw for you own eyes". He stopped again trying to judge her reaction before finishing completely what had been said in Dumbledores office.

Ginny appeared in deep thought before speaking, "Harry I'm not mad at you anymore but I wish you would have confided in me more. I mean I know why you didn't but it doesn't really make it hurt much less that you didn't and I know that what you went through is so much more than I did but still I need to say this. This past year has been horrible for me not knowing that the man I love was alive or dead until the newspaper prints about a break in you'd down or word from someone that saw you. Then when Bill showed up and said you three were at the cottage after barely escaping Voldemort. I begged my mother to let me go there because I had to see you with my own eyes. But it was too dangerous and Bill admitted that he was sure you were planning something dangerous. I was scared and my fears just kept building up. Then last night we lost Fred, Lupin, and Tonks it was like a crack in my heart so when I saw your body apparently dead it was like everything just disappeared inside me and I..I was broke". She looked up and saw tears in Harry's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gin, I never.."

"Wanted to hurt me I know. It's okay, I understand, it's just that I never want to feel that way again". Harry reached out and touched her cheek.

"If I have it my way you'll never have too. Come on I think we have covered enough ground today. Let's get some sleep" he finished making a nod to the bed. Ginny nodded and stood up. Harry took his wand and removed the charm he placed on the room and they climbed into his bed. Just before sleep took them Harry whispered into her ear the words he had been longing to say "Gin I love you" and he fell asleep.

Sometime later Harry awoke to hearing voices arguing. He felt the weight of Ginny on his arm letting him know that not only was she still there but she was in fact still asleep. So he opted to quietly listen to the argument between his two best mates.

"Ronald, no, Professor McGonagall said under no circumstances was anyone to wake him up and besides we don't know how much they actually got".

"I don't care he is in bed with my sister and I don't like it. Harry may be my best mate but I won't let him take advantage of her".

"You need to grow up Ronald. He only broke up with her to protect her, he loves Ginny and it's about time he had someone in his life that loves him back unlike Cho who thought he was only second best".

"Well it's not proper their not even together".

"We're not together and you didn't have a problem with me staying in your bed earlier Ronald so don't even go there. You're a big hypocrite".

Harry didn't have to see Ron's face to know it turned a dark shade of pink before quietly replying, "Well, I have to wake Ginny up anyway; mum is in a right state looking for her. Plans need to be made".

"So, tell your mum the truth Ron, your mother will be understanding. She's known about Harry and Ginny for ages. She'll understand". Ron didn't reply but at the moment he felt Ginny stir beside him. He moved his arm and put his glasses on sitting up as Ginny opened her eyes.

"I would have thought that after that snog session you too had you would have stopped arguing. I guess I was wrong" Harry spoke looking at them still only half awake with Ginny now glaring at the couple.

Hermione truly looked sorry "Sorry Harry".

"It is okay I think we should probably be up anyway. What time is it?" he asked fully awake now.

"It is nearing seven at night. However, Harry, Professor McGonagall has given a direct order that you're to head directly to Madam Pomfrey and then straight back here. She told the whole School that we're to be left alone and that we're to not be taking part in any clean up for the next few days. She told me that she wants everything to calm down a bit before people start bothering us with questions." Hermione stopped for a moment as Harry made an inaudible sound.

"I'm guessing there is more" he replied as he felt Ginny snuggle into his arms and heard Ron grunt.

"Well yes, but she told me not to.."She stated looking uneasy.

"Hermione!" he spat.

"Well its just that Kinsley told her that they need to release an official statement on what happened and too do that he needs to talk to you; but she won't let him in fact she had the password to the tower changed and forbid the Gryffindor's to give it to him. I guess he tried getting up here earlier but Mrs. Weasley caught him and gave him an earful. She woke up everyone that was sleeping in the common room". After she finished Harry just nodded than turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, I think you need to find your mum she's been looking for you" he said sincerely.

"Oh no you don't" she replied angrily folding her hands across her chest. "You're not getting rid of me to talk. Whatever you're going to say I'm going to here it".

Harry shook his head, "No, I really just don't want your mum to panic. I'm just going to go to Madam Pomfrey's". She glared at him, "Honest, Gin" he replied, putting his hands defensively. She sighed and finally got out of bed and walked to the door ignoring her brother.

When the door shut Ron and Hermione looked at him expecting him to say something but all he did was change his shirt and grab his wand. "What did you want to say mate" Ron asked.

As Harry put his shoes on he looked at them, " I meant what I said. I'm not going to keep anything from her anymore". His words were rewarded with a smile from Hermione and a skeptical look from Ron.

"Hey Harry I don't mean to bring up a bad subject, but I think we need to start figuring out on when we're leaving. To be honest I think the sooner we get rid this thing the better" Hermione spoke as he readied to leave.

"I want to leave on August 12th".

"Harry that's months away. I don't think we should wait that long to leave for Godric's Hollow" Ron spoke for the first time after Harry woke up.

"I want Ginny to come with and can't until after her birthday. Besides I want time to study on few things before we leave".

Hermione just nodded, "This can wait then. We should go before Ginny thinks we are really talking without her". With that the three walked out the door and towards their future.

* * *

Please Read and review it is much appreciated. Thank you.


	2. April 2000

Part 2 revised- As per usual I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. Please read and reveiw. It is much appreciated to know what everyone thinks. Thank you!

* * *

The house was in a comfortable and very rare silence, and he relished in it. It was only a few minutes of peace that he had taken for himself before the events of the day would began; and he spent it thinking over the past two years while sipping on a rare tea that Ginny introduced to him from her travels with the Holyheads as Chaser. It was two years to the day that he had defeated Voldemort and so much has changed. All for the better but he knew they still had far to go and he was going to help them get there.

Surprisingly enough Harry found himself head of the Auror office barely within a year after his famous defeat. Kinsley thought that under the circumstances he was the best man to lead a new generation of Aurors that would help change their world while giving the Wizarding world a boost of hope; so Harry agreed and Ron joined him. However, not without the stipulation that Ron and himself receive a crash course in the education that they had missed at Hogwarts and Auror School. Hermione on the other hand chose to go back to Hogwarts to finish her education first and would be starting her internship in the Magical Creatures division shortly. Well, she would be when she and Ron got back from their honeymoon in two weeks as today they would be getting married.

This was the reason that Harry found himself up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning; Ron's four older brothers, Mr. Weasley, and Neville were due at Grimwald place in just under an hour so Harry enjoyed his momentary peace. Even though the wedding started twelve hours after the time that Ron's family would arrive at Grimwald's Place; Mrs. Weasley made it quite clear that the men were to be out of the burrow before the women woke up. So, they were going to be spending the day here with Harry. Also, considering the fact safety and the security for persons involved is no longer necessary; Molly decreed that Hermione would remove herself from Grimwald Place where she had been living with Ron and Harry, and that Ron was not allowed at the burrow for the two weeks preceding the wedding. This made things difficult for Harry as he was left with the moody, mopping Ron that had been separated from Hermione for the first time in over a year.

Grimwald place wasn't so bad now; in fact it looked better than he thought it must have looked when it was built. It took time but Harry really had no other place to go and did not want to overstay at the burrow even though he was sure he would be welcome; so Harry, Hermione, the Weasley Clan, and Kreacher had made it a summer project that became a sort of release for all involved. It had taken all summer but with Kreacher's new found love of Harry and his friends he had suddenly found it in his power to remove all of the permanent sticking charms in the house. In its turn the house was then properly cleaned out, completely remodeled, and updated. It was a new house and he thought Sirius would have liked that because it was no longer a monument to the darkness of the Black legacy.

During the summer before Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and himself had returned from putting the Elder Wand where it belonged he had made the decision to rid himself of all the bad from his past and start anew. Grimwald Place became a representation of that choice to start over and he felt that everyone involved had felt the same. Now it would have a new purpose, he thought, one for a family. He had decided about two weeks ago after a long conversation with Hermione that there would be a better use of the house coming soon; so Harry secretly had deeded the House to Ron the previous day. He had chosen to do this for several reasons; one being that he knew Ron had yet to find a house within his means to purchase for him and Hermione, two being that Hermione had told him during their day in Diagon Ally two weeks ago that she was pregnant and had planned on telling Ron tonight on their wedding night.

Hermione told him that he was the only one who knew as of yet; she had taken a muggle test when visiting her parents the previous day and wanted it to stay a secret until after the wedding. They would need the house he thought and he could do without it. He had decided some time ago that when he married he wanted to start from scratch; for once in his life to have a home that truly was his own to share with the one he loved. Harry began to make plans and until this place was built he knew he would need a place to stay; so he had told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of his plans and they were more than willing to let him live at the burrow until his other plans were finished. Ginny had unknowingly given Harry all the information he needed to get started. She had told him that although she loved the privacy the country gave them, and the space to be able to play Quidditch in her backyard; she could do without the gardens and chickens. So he chose a piece of land not terribly far from her parents, but that was tucked between a beach and a wide open field that was backed by a vast forest that allotted seclusion. They could have privacy, play Quidditch with the kids they might have, and play at the beach if they would like. That is, he thought, if she agreed to marry him.

Ginny, just thinking her name put a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think of the little insecure girl with a crush on him from what seemed like a hundred years ago to the wonderful, beautiful, sexy woman whom he couldn't get enough of. She was a drug to him and he couldn't imagine a better woman for him. She supported him, made him laugh, put him in his place when he needed it, and he knew that with all the new training she was getting as a first string chaser for the Holyheads made them an unbeatable team for two-on-two Quidditch against her brothers. The Quidditch, of course, was just a perk.

Lost in his thoughts he never heard the noise coming from hallway that sounded like a stampede of angry elephants. When the door opened he was awoken from his trance by a bellowing voice in his ear. "Hey, you better be thinking about my sister with a smile like that on your face" came the voice of George.

Harry jumped, "Hey, your early" he said as he looked around at the very groggy, sleep deprived faces still in pajamas. "And,a little tired. I'll brew some coffee if you like".

"Yes, well" Arthor started as a yawn came out of his mouth, "Molly felt it would be best that we left before dawn. Where is Ron". He finished with another yawn. Harry responded with a small smile and pointed to the ceiling where Ron's room was.

"Then she flood me at the shop to tell me to move my buns too and remind Katie that she agreed to be over early to help out" George started as he lay down on the big coach. "I don't know how she does it, but she always seems to know when Katie stays over".

It took a second before Harry realized that he was missing three Weasley's. Just as he thought this he took notice to two slumped over figures in the doorway resembling Bill and Charlie. So that left Percy and Neville he was sure wasn't even out of bed yet. Harry laughed, Neville would probably show up around 9 in the morning having overslept and been woke up by his gran.

"Where is Percy?" he asked.

"Oh he went straight up to one of your spare rooms to go back to sleep. You know he scares me sometimes" Charlie stated as he opened his eyes as he stifled to yawn. "Every since he resigned at the Ministry and started doing finances for George its like he's had a brain transplant. You know he even played a joke on dad yesterday".

Harry laughed again, "Well, why don't you all go up stairs to sleep".

Bill perked up and looked like he had been given 1000 galleons, "I are you sure?" He was sure that with the birth of his first child Bill was probably more tired than the rest of the lot. Victorie, it seemed was ever her mother's daughter and had a knack for acquiring more attention than was really warranted even for a tiny baby.

"Yeah I'll wake you when the food arrives" Harry spoke. Harry had made the decision that as none of them could properly boil water it would be best to request the local magical caterer supply breakfast and lunch. Unfortunately, he had to admit he knew it would not be as good as Kreacher's cooking had been before he passed away last summer.

"Thank you, Harry" Arthur said as he jarred the others awake and directed them upstairs leaving Harry to his thoughts once more.

A few more hours past before and the Weasley's were up and functioning after coffee and breakfast when a half asleep, fully shocked Neville burst out of the fire.

They all stopped and stared, "Mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked mid sip of a cup of coffee.

"Gran woke me up this morning with levicorpus" he whispered as every cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny," he replied defensively. "She's scarier than You Know Who ever was".

* * *

Ginny desperately felt the need to hex someone or something right now. It was barely light out and she was woken up by her mother telling her she needed to get up to help with breakfast. She may be the maid of honor but she really wanted to turn Hermione's hair purple for the wedding or make it all fall off. Ginny knew Hermione wasn't just stressed out with the wedding but Ginny didn't know how much more she could take; not to mention that with all the preparations she hadn't seen Harry in over a week and that alone wasn't boding well with her. They weren't having the wedding here, but apparently according to her mental mother that didn't mean there wasn't plenty of things that needed to be done here.

Ron and Hermione had actually made the decision to have the ceremony and reception in Muggle London because it was the only way that all of Hermione's extended family could attend without letting them all know about magic. So there was no choice but to hold a traditional muggle wedding; however this was proving to be more difficult than originally thought because no one in their family had every seen a muggle wedding and they had no clue what to do. Putting everyone in more stress then ever; one thing did make Ginny smile though Aunt Muriel won't be there because she finally kicked the bucket. Took her long enough, Ginny thought.

As she made her way down past the landing she heard a puking noise from the bathroom, it was Hermione and Ginny knew it. She didn't bother to stop though because she had given up trying to comfort her. It had been happening a lot lately, but Hermione only denies it and then yells at whoever found her. Telling them to stay out of her business; Ginny had her suspicions but decided that it was in fact none of her business and chose to stay out of Bridzilla's way. Secrets, Ginny thought, everyone seemed to be surrounded by secrets as of late. Well not everyone, just Harry and Hermione; and she was sure that both were party to each others secrets.

Normally the keeping of secrets around her, especially from Harry would bother her; but not this time. Ginny couldn't help it but a huge smile appeared on her face, because he thought he was being secretive but her mom let it slip that he was working on deeding the house to Ron a couple nights ago. However, this was only a part of it. Her team keeper had told her that she had seen Hermione and Harry in a jewelers shop in muggle London two weeks ago. She had told Ginny that it looked as though Hermione had been helping Harry pick out an engagement ring. She was excited because now she just had to wait for him to ask; but sad because in a way it kind of ruined the surprise. However, she still had a feeling that there was more going on though. Ginny decided though that whatever Harry was up was probably something she would love; so for now she would let it be. With that being the last thought in her mind as she met her mother in the kitchen she found herself in a considerably better mood.

* * *

The day was coming to a close, Harry thought. They were at the reception hall in a big hotel downtown London and it was getting late. Soon the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be making their way to the Limo outside and Harry found himself being pulled away from the crowd by the bridegroom himself. "Hey?"

"Harry, before I leave I just wanted to tell you something. I was going to wait till I came back, but I thought I should tell you now instead".

"You're quitting", he said. He knew this was coming for awhile because Ron hadn't seemed as into being an Auror as he did when they were in school. In truth he had a feeling that Ron had only become an Auror because Harry had needed some friendly support on his side. Harry couldn't blame him; Ron had dealt with more than his shared of dark magic than most come across in two lifetimes.

"How did you know?" Ron asked surprised.

"Hey I'm not as dumb as I look. What are you going to do?" Harry smiled.

"Well George asked me if I would want to start working alongside him. He said he wants to take some time off and with Percy deciding to go back into the Ministry to work wit Dad; well he said he 'didn't want to contaminate Weasley's Wizarding Weezes by a non-Weasley'. He wants to marry Katie and have babies so I think he just wants someone he can trust around".

"Well, thanks for sticking with me as long as you have. I needed it. Now let's go find your bride so I can give you two your Wedding gift before you leave for Spain shall we". It only took a minute to find Hermione and drag her away from the crowd that began to stage themselves for the newlyweds to say goodbye. As soon as Harry thought they were out of view he took the envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to Ron.

Puzzled Ron took it looking at Hermione. When he opened it he went into shock. "Ron! Ron!" Hermione called out irritated then grabbed the paper out of his hand while shaking her head. "Honestly Ronald!" As she began to read the paper her face began to soften and she looked like she was going to cry. "Harry, but…".

"No, Hermione. I want you to have it, you guys are going to need it before I do. So don't even try to refuse it" she smiled and hugged Harry.

"Thank you".

"Your welcome. Now do you two mind if I take my girlfriend and leave before everyone starts acting like we won't be seeing you ever again" he asked and gave her a knowing wink. She nodded with a grin. "Good. Now you two enjoy your honeymoon of course that's if you can wake Ron up" he grinned as he walked off.

He wasn't two far away when he heard a _crack! _"Ron!" and Harry couldn't help but laugh; some things about his two best mates would never change and he loved it.

"What's so funny, handsome?" he heard as Ginny appeared. She was gorgeous tonight, he thought. Her gown was a shade of green Hermione had let slip that she had chosen to match his eyes and fit Ginny in all the right places. She looked absolutely breathtaking he thought as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. She sighed from what he guessed was a mixture of both contentedness and exhaustion from a long day.

"Ron and Hermione. If anything; as a couple I find them a great course of entertainment." Ginny replied with a light laugh before Harry continued. "Come I have something that I would like to show you". Harry grabbed her hand and made his way towards a side door.

"Are you sure we can leave?" she asked looking behind her to her family who seem to not even take notice to them walking in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Yes, they already know", he said pulling them into a closet. She knew they were going to be apparating but because she didn't know where too so she just grabbed onto him and let him lead her. They both silently hoped that the music would cover the sound as they felt the familiar pull at their navals and when it was done as light breeze that smelled faintly like the sea began to caress their skin.

Ginny stepped away from Harry but still held his hand. She opened her eyes and was taken aback. She was at the beach; she always wanted to go to the beach. Harry pulled on her hand to turn her around and started to walk over a small hill. Where she saw what looked like about 15 acres of open field and a vast forest behind that.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Ginny asked slightly confused why they were at the beach so close to midnight.

"Well we are roughly 200 km from the burrow and we are here because I just bought this land for the new house" Ginny looked slight taken aback. "I've decided that I want to build a house with you. Of course it is still in blue print stage because I want you to have your say in what you want; but I think it met yours requirements so for: privacy, Quidditch space, and no chickens." He finished with a smile.

"Me?" she whispered. Her head was spinning. He was planning on building a house with her. Was this his was of proposing? She was excited at the prospect, but still seemed a little disappointed. No, I love you's? Not even the actual question? She wasn't a girly girl, but she still wanted him to say the words. So lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Harry had let go of her hand.

"Gin?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts and was shocked to find herself looking down at the famous Harry Potter who was down on his knees in an expensive suit and tears fell from her eyes. He had one hand out holding hers and the other held a little box. "Gin I'm hoping you'll build this house with me and make it the foundation to build our life on. I love you. Marry me Gin?", he asked.

Tears poured out from her as she launched forward into his arms and they fell backward kissing. Between sobs and kisses; she cried, "What did I ever do to disserve you?"

Harry laughed as he held her close, "So? Is that a yes?"


	3. Christmas 2003

In a house full to the brim with nineteen Weasley's and Potters it was awfully quiet Ginny noticed as she crept down the stairs of the burrow on Christmas morning. Most of the Weasley's had been married in the past few years and some starting families of their own but it had become tradition to come back to the burrow for Christmas and bringing in the new year and somehow as if the burrow wasn't strange enough a new room had been added as a nursery for the new generation of red heads being born. As Ginny reached the kitchen she tied her robe loosely around her and went to greet her mother who was working quietly at getting things ready for breakfast.

"Happy Christmas, mum. Would you like some help?"

Molly smiled appreciatively at her daughter, "Happy Christmas dear, thank you. I didn't expect anyone to be up for another hour or so. Are you okay?" she added with motherly concern.

"I'm good, I just thought that you might like some help. You can't feed nineteen mouths by yourself. Besides I've become pretty handy in the kitchen since I left the team" Ginny grinned.

"I'm glad the family is all back together this Christmas. Gin, I don't mean to pry, but dear why did you quit the Holyheads so abruptly?"

Ginny turned away from her mother to get something out of a cabinet, and this didn't go unnoticed by her mother but she waited patiently until Ginny replied. Still facing away from her mother Ginny rearranged her robe and finally spoke up, "I'm almost twenty-three mum; Harry and I talked about it and we decided that we don't want to wait until I retire from the team to have children. So I quit the team and after we had that issue with the maid service we hired to clean our house we made the decision that I would stay home and learn how to keep house". Last year Harry and Ginny made the decision to hire a witch to clean their house because their jobs took them away allot and they didn't have time to do it themselves. Well Earlier they found out that the witch that was hired was leaking information about the 'Golden Couple' to the Daily Prophet gossip column. It turned into a big ordeal because the service they hired her from refused to fire her. Ginny couldn't help but think they had gotten rid of her in the nick of time.

"So this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're already pregnant would it?" Molly stated to her daughter nonchalantly as she put the biscuits in the oven. Ginny's head shot up looking her mom. "Give your mother some credit I have had seven children. Why you're keeping it a secret is what I don't understand".

"Please don't be mad, mom." Ginny paused looking regretfully at her mom. "It's just that Harry and I decided it would be best to keep it a secret because we were concerned that if we had told everyone then Ron and Hermione wouldn't of come this year again". Ginny and her mother grew quit. Ron and Hermione had spent the last three Christmas's with her family in Muggle London after she lost the baby. It was all over the Daily Prophet when it happened too because it was at the Ministry of Magic.

Everyone had been so excited when they learned Hermione was pregnant and everything went great, but during the seventh month she was attending a hearing for a Hippogriff that attacked an unsuspecting Muggle. It had gotten lose and started attacking people and ended up kicking Hermione's stomach. She lost the baby and was devastated. She and Ron went and stayed with her parents until the press died down but they were never the same. When they came back Hermione switched out of the Care of Magical Creatures office and into the Law Enforcement office and they stopped coming around during major holidays when the babies would be around.

Then when she found out she was pregnant again in July everyone thought it would be great because not only would they be welcoming a new baby but they could get past what happened; but then she lost the baby in September. The healer said the damaged done from the accident may make it near impossible for her to carry a baby to term. For a couple weeks both Ron and Hermione were distant but in the end they seemed to be resolved to their fate of not being parents. Whenever Harry and Ginny saw them it was obvious they were trying to get over it but there was a lingering sadness in their voices.

"I understand dear, but eventually everyone is going to know. It's not something that will remain secret" Molly replied as she added some bacon to a hot skillet.

"We're planning on telling everyone tonight at dinner" Ginny answered as she flipped the potatoes she was watching.

Molly smiled turning to give her daughter a hug, "I am happy for you. How far along are you?"

"Five months. I haven't really started showing so it's been relatively easy to hide. Outside of the family we really don't want anyone to know because everything seems to end up in the Daily Prophet. That's the real reason I've been starting to stay home more. It's not that we don't want this baby but that everything seems to be ending up in the gossip column and the rumor mills so we're hoping we can keep it out the paper for a little while longer. We're trying to ride it out because we know eventually they'll get sick of us, but so far no such luck" Ginny finished as she started another pan for pancakes.

"Are you excited?"

Ginny grinned, "Very, nervous obviously, but very excited. Harry has a few trepidations about becoming a father but I think with the way he grew up and the kind of things that's happened to him that it's only normal. I just keep telling him he'll be a great father. We've already got the room painted a light green and we picked out the baby furniture together last week at a baby boutique in Muggle London".

Ginny heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Hermione come into the room. "Happy Christmas, Hermione. Do you feel like helping?".

"Happy Christmas. What needs to be done?" she said yawning.

"Well, crack those eggs into a big bowl and scramble them and then can you caste a stretching charm on the table and set. Everyone will be down soon as I figure the smell of breakfast if starting to make its way upstairs" Ginny requested.

"Sure", Hermione responded as she walked over to the pile of eggs and looked over at Molly who had been quite since she walked in. If Hermione wasn't mistaken Molly was starting to cry. "Molly, are you okay?" All of the sudden both Hermione and Ginny were being enveloped in a hug and getting wet with Molly's tears.

"I'm just so glad we're all together today. I love you girls" she cried.

This was how the rest of the household found them minutes later as they walked into the kitchen. Breakfast continued loudly as random conversation occurred while eating. As present opening began the three year old Victorie was chasing a five year old purple haired Teddy around the room laughing. George and Katies one year old named Fred was sleeping next to Bill jr. and Percy jr. who were also one.

Bill called out to Victorie, "Victorie it's time to sit". Pouting she complied and Teddy's hair faded to blond as he sat between Andromeda and Harry. Harry couldn't help but laugh because he couldn't help but think in ten years it would be the reverse and Teddy would be chasing her. He just hoped that Teddy acted better toward her than Ron did to her mother.

Ginny snuggled into his lap and gave him a kiss as Charlie began passing out gifts. Time passed into the morning with laughter and games as it faded into the afternoon and onto the night; and as darkness settled over the burrow everyone sat down to Christmas supper. Harry felt grateful to be here with all the Weasley's and wondered once more what his life would have been like if he had not met Ron that fateful day that seemed like a millennia ago. He felt blessed to be able to consider everyone at this table family and to know that he and wife of just over two years, Ginny were about to add to that family. He thought back on that day as they sat for prayer and remembered how beautiful she looked.

It was a simple ceremony with none of the fuss of the other weddings he had been to; they both wanted it that way. Only her immediate family and surprisingly Petunia and Dudley had been there. It took place at the burrow as the sun rose and they spent the day among their family relishing in the happiness and contentment that the day brought. Ginny didn't wear white instead she wore an emerald green floor length gown; there was no veil just Ginny in her own natural beauty. They left that night and spent two weeks in the Ireland country side. When they came back they moved into their home on the beach that he had built. He remembered feeling that for once he had a real home with someone he loved for the first time in his life since his parents died.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Ginny squeezing his hand under the table. Looking at her as she smiled at him made him even more grateful. His drew to her slightly rounder belly and his every growing fear returned. He by all means did not have a good father figure growing up. The only man he ever saw do right by his children was Arthur but he still feared that he could be a bad father. Harry took into account his teen age years and felt that he by know means was a good role model for a child to look up to. How many times at Hogwarts did he take things into his own hands, brake rules, endanger his own life, endanger his friends lives, and doing things by no means would he ever want his children doing. Hopefully though he could raise them better then he himself had been raised.

Harry Looked at Ginny once more and smiled as he stood up to face everyone. Smiling he spoke, "Everyone, Ginny and I would like to share something with you".

Ginny grinned, "I'm pregnant".


	4. June 2006

June 2006

It was early in the morning, early in an unbelievable morning. Out of everyone there wasn't a single party that wasn't completely and utterly exhausted, but it was the kind of exhausted that came after an amazing event that even when it's over with as tired as you are you couldn't possibly sleep. There were only a seven times that Ginny remembered having this kind of fatigue; when Harry kissed her for the first time, making the Holyheads, making love to Harry the first time, the night he proposed, their wedding night, giving birth to their son James on, and now giving birth to Albus. Ginny looked up from the nursing infant just born an hour ago the husband that watching her and Albus with his magnificent green eyes that although were tired didn't dim in his obvious affection for her. His one hand resting on the bed holding hers and the other supporting their sleeping toddler that was nestled in his lap as he sat in the chair facing Ginny's bed.

It was a beautiful silence that conveyed all the love of and affection between that of a loving husband and a passionate wife; and both thinking how the past can bring so many wonderful moments and remind them how precious this very moment was and how sometimes they might not even get to have them. When they announced they were going to have James everyone congratulated them except Hermione who broke down crying and Ron who was trying to comfort Hermione. Everyone had stopped talking and grew quiet until the sobs had past. Hermione burst into fits apologies which had confused everyone until she claimed that she figured out Ginny was pregnant a month ago and was hiding her pregnancy because of her.

She had claimed that she should have been a better friend and sister by putting aside her grief and been there for her instead of making her feel like she needed to hide her happiness for the sake of herself and Ron. She had admitted that she had even told Ron and that he had tried to convince her that there were many other reasons why Ginny and Harry would keep it a secret but she knew better. In the middle of all this every agreed that Ginny and Hermione needed to talk and left them alone at the dinner table. Ron and Harry thought it best to have their own discussion and left the rest in the living room to have a cold walk outside. Feelings were admitted that had never been spoken of before. Ron had told Harry that although he did at first grieve for the loss of both the babies he was now mostly concerned for Hermione's state of mind. She had been throwing herself into work; which Harry admitted to seeing her at the ministry just as often as she was there, and Ron admitted that they had even had a heated argument about taking the nursery down. He thought it was best to take it down and she wouldn't hear it.

"I could be happy without having any children, Harry; but only if Hermione can get passed the loss. I've tried doing what I can but I think I may have done more damage then good by letting her go on like this.", Ron had said that morning to Harry. In the end it had been a good thing that Hermione broke down because her talk to Ginny had helped her move past the grief. Ginny never told Harry what was said and he guessed Hermione never told Ron either but it had worked; and within a month Hermione was herself again and when the baby came Hermione was there helping Ginny in the delivery room. A month later Ron and Hermione took a second honeymoon to visit Mexico get their marriage back on track.

To add to the reformation Hermione had; shortly after Ginny found out she was pregnant with Albus Hermione found out she herself was pregnant again. However Hermione's new attending healer that specialized in difficult pregnancies informed Hermione and Ron that it was not as hopeless as they had thought. In fact the healer openly admitted with some trepidation that there was no reason they should have lost the last baby if her healer had sent her to a specialist like he should of considering the nature of the loss of the first pregnancy. Hermione was angry at first but quickly let it go saying it was not meant to be.

Recommendations were ordered and quickly put into action. First, Hermione took a leave of absence from her position at the Ministry allowing them to call her as a consult whenever was needed but never to expect her in the office. Second, she was never to be alone so Harry and Ginny immediately demanded that Ron and Hermione move into their house as Ginny could use the company; Harry was leaving for America on business on behalf of the ministry and would be gone for at least two months so they readily agreed. Third, regular appointments at mungo's and at the slightest complication she was to contact her boss immediately. Forth and fifth was rest and relaxation; the healer couldn't stress enough that importance of remaining stress free.

Everything went great until about a month ago when Hermione started premature labor since then she had been in the hospital; then last night they got the call from Ron saying that the healer agreed that she far enough a long at seven and a half months to let her deliver. So everyone took off to Mungo's to meet up with Ron hoping it all turned out right. However, just as little Rose was making her entrance into the world Albus decided to as well. So Ginny was ushered into another room and Harry went with her. A few hours and several screams of 'I'll kill you' from two separate rooms two babies were born into the Weasley/Potter family. Although Rose was born healthy she was immediately whisked away to the neonatal unit where that healer said she would have to stay for at least a month and during this time was vital that her mother rest and recover; and Albus although born 3 weeks early was perfect.

Now as they stared at each other in the privacy of their room they heard the door creek open and grandmother Weasley walk in. Smiling she asked, "How are we doing over here?"

With the fatigue starting to take over Ginny relied quietly, "We are doing very good. Grandma would you like to say hi to Albus" she finished handing him over. During all the cooing and admiring of little Albus neither lady managed to notice Harry who was now falling asleep in the chair.

"Sorry I haven't come by sooner, but they told us to wait a little bit. Everyone is getting ready to go back to the burrow for breakfast. They thought it would be best to wait till later this afternoon after you have rested a bit to see little Albus but I refused to wait. Did you want to come with us Harry?", she said as she turned to see father and son passed out in the chair next to the bed and smiled. Ginny looked at her husband and grinned.

"He has been so exhausted lately", Ginny whispered. "He had told me the trip America to meet with the President of Magical Society had turned bad and what was supposed to be a 2 month visit had turned into four. Then when he came back he was still at work for all hours trying to make peace. Then Kingsley made him go back to America to try and get this peace treaty signed between the American wizards and Europe; Harry was supposed to be gone till next week, but he said he just knew he had to be home by last night and so he made sure was. I'm betting he hasn't slept in three days".

"Well how about I put this little guy in his basinet here", she spoke as she did. "And take this little man from his father and take him back with us so to two of you can sleep". She finished picking James up from Harry's lap.

Ginny smiled, "Thank you, I love you mom". Molly just smiled and headed out the door. Ginny looked at her baby asleep in the little hospital basinet in the room and laid her head down that last thing she felt was the fresh squeeze of her hand by her husband before falling asleep.


	5. August 2009

August 31, 2009

* * *

Their home was a madhouse and Ginny was ready to pull her hair out at the roots. For the first time in her life she really understood what her mother went through with all seven of the Weasley children home and she didn't know show she didn't kill them all. She wasn't sure how it all happened but here she was with an 11 year old, a 9 year old, a 5 year old, two 3 year olds, and two babies; and was expected to walk through that door in a moment and she may kill him for leaving this disaster at her feet.

Sure, it wasn't really his fault that Bill and Fluer went on another honeymoon, sure it wasn't his fault that the Tonk's had a family emergency that took them out the country right before Teddy started at Hogwarts, and how was she suppose to refuse to watch her niece and nephew when Hermione went to St. Mungo's for her precedure. So what that Harry had warned her that maybe Rose and Hugo should of stayed with her mom and dad. So what that Harry had suggested that her Mother come over and help. It was still all his fault.

That's why at 4:55 pm she sat in the hall facing the front door covered in the paint James and Albus had tried to use to paint Rose's Hair to match the color of Teddy's. She could still hear the couch sizzling from the spell that Teddy had tried to cast illegally with the new wand Harry took him to get Yesterday at Diagon Alley which consequently led to him putting all his new things in his trunk that was now held hostage until the morning when he would leave with Harry to Plateform 9 ¾ for the first time. Rose was crying over her hair and Victorie was screaming at Teddy in french because her new doll had been his target for the spell that set the couch on fire.

There was a black mystery stain on the dining room floor that no one would own up to. It apparently just appeared out of thin air when she had made to wrong choice to use the bathroom and check on Hugo and Lily who were suppose to be down for a nap but because of the screaming and crying from the rest of the house they too were now screaming and crying. The kitchen was still full of food from lunch and dinner was not even started. Toys were everywhere, the house was starting to smell funny from the smoldering couch, and here she was burning holes into the door just waiting for the unsuspecting Harry to walk through it.

She glanced at the clock that had their faces on it as it chimed and Harry's face moved from work to traveling and then home. Her wand was up and when he walk through the door he instantly found him self off the floor dangling from the ceiling, "Ginny!" he yelled out suddenly taken off guard. "Ginny, you have to put me down."

"Don't speak to me Mr. Potter! This is all your fault! You should have stopped me from doing this. You knew how this would turn out didn't you?"

"Ginny, please honey?" he said begging.

"NO!" she yelled back and suddenly another voice chimed in as it walked through the door.

"Ginerva put your husband down!" Ginny eyed her mother as she stepped in through the door with her father. "Put him down now! I raised you better than that. It's not his fault you didn't listen to him and it's not his fault that you said you would be fine to take Hugo and Rose when we offered to help you out. So Stop acting like that kids your watching!" She didn't say anything, she just flicked her wrist and looked away as her husband crashed to the floor and groaned as he rolled over.

Ginny looked at the wall pouting as her mother continued to speak to her and her father helped Harry off the floor and gave him a sympathic look. "Now, you loving husband asked us to come over and watch the kids so you could get the break that he figured you would need. So, you are going to go upstairs to your room and get cleaned up so you and your husband can have a night out. Now GO!" she had ended with a pointed look as Ginny glared at every one before standing up and trudging up the stairs.

After they heard the door slam shut to the bedroom the damage had been assessed. Looking at each other after the damage; Mrs. Weasley spoke out orders to the two men. "I'll go deal with Hugo and Rose. Harry get the kids in order and then go get ready, please.", she said before turning to her husband. "Dear can you clean up the mess please and I'll be down shortly to start dinner." Molly finished before heading up to the Nursery.

It wasn't long before the mess was all cleaned up except for the mystery stain on the floor that wouldn't come up and the kids were rightfully looking guilty sitting on the couch and staring at Harry. The house was quiet as he passed Mrs. Weasley on the stairs going up to get ready himself.

"Thank you, Molly", he said. " I appreciate this even if it is a bad time all around for everyone. She hasn't been getting out much lately and its been awhile since we have had anytime to ourselves".

"It's okay, dear. I understand and really the bad timing probably makes it the best timing. Arthur and I have agreed to stay the night and take care of the kids tomorrow too if Ginny would like to go with you to take Teddy to the Plateform and then spend the day in London. It's not very often you get a day off so you might as well take advantage of it." Molly stated and smiled at him.

Harry just smiled and thanked her again for coming to the rescue before heading up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

At seven pm Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting in a nice quiet restaurant in London staring at each other at a loss for words. Between the kids and Harry's job they have been having less and less time for each other lately and the recent complications with Hermione haven't helped the family none. Given the fact that Ron and Hermione were closer to Harry and Ginny than anyone else they have come rely on them quit a bit over the past couple years.

After Hermione found out she was pregnant again with Hugo the complications came sooner this time and she spent allot more time in the hospital so they moved in with them once again. However Ron spent most of his time with Hermione at the hospital which meant Ginny had been watching Rose along with James and Albus while dealing with her own pregnancy. Also, since she was the only one of the Weasley's/Potter's who was a stay at home mom she found herself being the first choice to watch all the Weasley children. The healer had told her that she herself needed to watch her stress level and Harry ended up using his vacation time to stay home and watch the kids before Ginny ended up in the hospital herself.

After Hugo was born Hermione and Ron together made the decision not to risk having anymore children so they went to St. Mungo's this morning for the surgery. It had been last minute scheduling and Ginny didn't think twice about agreeing to take Rose and Hugo for the week for Hermione could recover. However they had already agreed to watch Victoire for Bill and Fluer while they were on their second honeymoon before the twins came and then Mrs. Tonks popped in last week about an emergency in the family. Luckily Teddy would be Hogwarts this time tomorrow and Victoire would be home in 2 days.

Harry loved the Weasley's very much and he is glad that Ginny and himself are able to be there for everyone, but he wondered if it ever occurred to Ron and his brothers the toll it is taking on their marriage. Here Ginny and Harry were out by themselves for the first time probably since the night they conceived Lily and they were just staring at each other. So, today he checked into how much time he had accumulated since Ginny had Lily and he was hoping Ginny would agree to a week away just the two of them. He had already talked to Arthur and Molly and they agreed that the revolving door of children at their house needed to stop and that Harry and Ginny needed some time away.

"Ginny", he stated.

"Yes".

"I want to say something and I don't want you to be upset".

She took a deep breath before responding, "Okay".

" I think we need to take a break from our family. My job does not allow me to be home with you and our children much and when I am your tired and crabby because when I'm not there you have a house full of all of our nieces and nephews. It's not that I don't want to help them all out but I think its taking its toll on you. Your stressed out most of the time and the doctor told you to slow down before you make yourself sick. I don't want to make you mad, but I spent some time talking to Arthur today and he agrees that you need to stop being used as the family babysitter. It's not fair to you and its not fair to us. He said he will talk to the guys about bringing the kids to the burrow from now on and remind them that we need our time too". He paused for moment looking at Ginny.

She thought for a moment before replying, "I agree. I am tired and I am stressed out. Between not knowing what your getting into at work and watching everyone's children I am tired, and then I take it out on you when you are home" Ginny started to cry as she continued. "Then I feel bad because I haven't been the greatest wife in the world to you but by the time you get home I cant hold it in anymore and I have to vent. I just don't know what happened. My mother made it seem so easy and I feel like a failure as a wife and a mother". She was crying now and Harry was near panic. This was a different kind of emotion than he was used to dealing with, with her.

He got up and slide into the booth next to her and put his arm around her and she cried. He didn't care that they were getting looks from other customers this was about them and they couldn't have this conversation at home right now. "Hey your a great mom and a great wife. You are not a failure, your just stress out right now. Your the strongest woman I know, Ginny, we just needed to slow down and concentrate on our own family for a while is all and there is nothing wrong with asking for help to be able to do that is all."

Her tears started to slow down as she spoke, "I just don't know how my mom did it all those years with seven children in the house and dad at work at weird hours. She handled it without a problem and here I am a blubbering mess in some random restaurant. Geez, you wouldn't think that I was in the battle Hogwarts at all by the way I'm acting lately." she stated while wiping her eyes.

Harry felt that there were other things to consider that made Ginny's situation different that Molly's, starting with the fact that Arthur had worked for a department that really only he and a hand full of other people really cared about; but Harry's history and his job put him high up in the Ministry of Magic and in the newspapers allot. He didn't doubt that his job was allot of the stress on Ginny as well. Maybe, he thought Ginny and Molly could use some time by themselves for a talk to help ease her mind. Plus he didn't doubt that Molly only made it look easy and that the reality was anything but easy.

"How about tomorrow since I'm off anyway. You let me and your Dad take the kids out after I get back then you and your mom can have lunch and talk. I think it might do you some good, okay?", he knew Molly had agreed to watch the kids so he and Ginny could spend the day together, but right now this seemed to be more important. She nodded in agreement and wiped her eyes again. "Also, I was thinking how would you feel about a vacation just you and me? I got about two weeks of vacation saved up and I thought maybe we could go on a Second honeymoon for about week and then towards the holidays take the other week for a family vacation. How does that sound".

Ginny's face lit up, "Maybe we can go back to that place we found in Scotland when were on our first honeymoon. It sounds like exactly what we need." she said with a smile and Harry realized that maybe the first smile he has seen on her face in months.

* * *

Sorry for the extensive break between updates, but life happens and I am try to concentrate on my manuscript. Thank you for being patient. Reveiww are alway welcome. Thank you.


End file.
